movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuki
Natsuki is a character from Doki Doki Literature Club, she is one of the girls the player can choose and the typical Tsundere. In Movie Ideas Wiki she appears in Memes Infinity War and its conclusion as a major character becoming a villain to then turn to the good side after get revived as Buffsuki. Biography Memes Infinity War Natsuki (Sometimes called Rapsuki, Fatsuki, Patsuki, Hatsuki, Catsuki, etc.) has been killed by Monika to then become one of her .exe assistants along with Yuri. Both Natsuki and Yuri goes to the SMG4verse glitching the place in order to find de wae the infinity stone that was hidding in there, she chases Stingy like a ghost chasing the one living person is haunting, right in that moment, Natsuki got a knock-back from Padoru Padoru, she fought the little blondie Santa until got catched by Robbie Rotten's big canon which shoots her at XVIDEOS where she found porn of herself. She later teleports herself to Shrek's swamp ambushing Shrek while puking at the same time because of her new traumas. She defeats him and chases Kanna Kaumi and Papa Bear but she got stopped and killed by Captain America, Pyrrha Nikos and iDubbz who appeared to protect them. Her dead body has been transfered to Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe in order to revive as the normal Natsuki, the Tsundere girl who likes to read Manga, right during the battle against Vegeta and M.Bison, Handsome Squidward accidentally drops a buff laser at her which make her revive as a buff girl, fortunately, Natsuki has recovered her memories from before being killed by Monika, gaining an incredible strenght which allows her to support our heroes. Monika arrives to Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe where all of the heroes including her tried to stop her, Buffsuki uses all of her power but at the end she got mocked by her literature club partner because of thinking that Manga is literature and for not having hit her in the head and snaps her fingers in the Infinity Gauntlet, completing her plan. Natsuki and the other survivors saw how the half of the universe's character files are deleted with a reaction that don't allow them do something but to accept their defeat. Memes Infinity War Part 2: Just Monika Relatives Allies in DDLC *You - Love interest *Sayori - Friend *Yuri - Friend *Monika - Friend (Formerly) Allies in Parodies *Sayori *Yuri *Monika (Formerly) *Ugandan Knuckles † *Shrek † *Astolfo † *Lucoakles *Captain America *Kanna Kamui *Papa Bear *Pyrrha Nikos *Aigis *iDubbz † *Goku Black † *Seymour Skinner † *Superintendent Chalmers *Handsome Squidward † Enemies in DDLC *Monika *Yuri (Act 2) Enemies in Parodies *Robbie Rotten (Formerly) *Kenshiro † (Formerly) *Big Smoke † (Formerly) *Stingy † (Formerly) *SMG4 (Formerly) *Saber Nero † (Formerly) *Lucoakles (Formerly) *Shrek † (Formerly) *Kanna Kamui (Formerly) *Papa Bear (Formerly) *Captain America (Formerly) *Pyrrha Nikos (Formerly) *iDubbz † (Formerly) *Monika *Vegeta *M.Bison Gallery File:Ghost2.png|Natsuki in Memes Infinity War (Post 1st death) File:709.png|Natsuki in Memes Infinity War Part 1 and 2 (Post 2nd death) File:Natsuki realisticmouth.png|Natsuki's realistic mouth File:Natsuki's ghost puking.png|Natsuki's Ghost Vomiting File:1510071028596.jpg|Fatsuki File:CATSUKI.png|Catsuki File:Rapsuki.png|Rapsuki File:0b8072b4bec5fb31425e5f98f068d0e7a29d0ced 00.jpg|Patsuki File:659wa6wjosh01.jpg|Postman Patsuki File:076436f67a7674491f6bf912d0ce7683.png|Hatsuki Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Pink Eyes Category:Pink Hair Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Allies